One Piece: Great Major Pirates
by Keo1239
Summary: The real story of my original prototype Great story about Great pirates so come in and read.


20 years ago the great pirate king Monkey D. Luffy stood on his execution stand. With his straw-hat on his head and his smile as big as day he laughed as they asked him his last words. "Heeheehee I found one piece of course as I said I would and now the will of the D. shall survive in the next batch of pirates to come because I left all my treasure plus Gol D. Rogers in One Piece heeheehee…." With those words he was executed and the Pirate age began again.

**Today in these days of danger and terror ****  
****what can help you hang through? ****  
****Have courage and confidence about you ****  
****and just make your Dreams come true.**

**ONE PIECE: _Journey of the Great Major Pirates! _****_  
_**  
**Where ever there's sand****  
****you can make ice ****  
****Even if you have a blind ambition ****  
****Speed in and do the best you can. ****  
****Open your eyes ****  
****Master the energy inside ****  
****Handle what needs to be handled****  
****And blast out your own tune ****  
****No matter if your hair never seems right ****  
****Just paint the world your own color **

**Reach out with tremendous strength ****  
****Just Let the wind guide you**

**And always, always have your dreams about you**

_Keo ran into the room chasing after Nio. He had just woken up. He was in his mom's room getting his clothes sewed for tonight but had fallen asleep. When he awoke Nio was running it his and Ryan's room crying like a baby. _

_Running down the hall Keo held back a laugh at Nio who was running into everything in front of him. Keo sighed and began running faster._

"_Hey, hey Nio you okay?" Keo said running into the room on his father's ship..._

"_Yeah Acea was just being mean again." Nio said as he smiled his headband over his eyes._

_Keo frowned he wondered how Nio felt about being blind but this was no time for that he thought. "I'll get Acea back later Nio we have to hurry to the dining hall." Keo said grabbing Nio and running with him into the hall._

_As they entered the hall all 12 main members of The Major Pirates were sitting at a square table Kory at the head his wife Tracy next to him. _

_Keo ran and gave his parents a hug. "Thank you Keo but now it's time to honor your brother and sister." Kory said motioning his hand too Teo who was Keo's twin brother except with blue hair and Tory his sister who had green hair like their mom._

"_Yep daddy your right" Keo said running to take a seat._

"_Today of all the 9 kids given birth to by the 12 Major pirates who were in couples of two at the time and although we got a few surprises as there should only be 6 kids, but my wife just couldn't keep her hands off me" The whole crew chuckled._

"_Mines either Kory" Tony the Slash said he was the swordsman of the crew and Nio and Ryan's dad. His wife Missy Quicks sat next to him._

"_Right very well then Teo age 7 who acquired his devil fruit at age 5 has finally mastered 5 techniques and Tori age 9 who obtained her devil fruit at age 6 has gained quite the ability with using her fruit and has 8 techniques." The whole crew cheered and applauded._

"_So Keo you next?" Jay Tom the carpenter said. He was a giant of a man as he had giant blood in him and he carried his enormous hammer at all times. His wife Cari Pack the messenger who was a shark mermaid. She sat next to him as the steel blade on her dorsal fin shined in the light._

"_He he daddy don't rush Keo he might not want one like me." Penny their daughter said. Her wicked piranha teeth glinted like her moms blade and she was only 5 but was Keo's height. "Giants and mermaids blood what perfect breeding" His dad had once told him._

"_Thanks Penny" Keo mouthed the words to her as Jay and Cari turned back to look at his dad. But the truth was Keo wanted a devil fruit more then anyone. Although it wasn't necessary for him to have one with his speed and strength thanks to his Dad's so called "perfect breeding" yet still his dad had always told them he would be proud if the found one. Especially the rarest type called Logia which Keo was she he would get soon._

_Both Teo and Tori had found some types called Paramecia and had been training since then. Of course Keo was training with them too but his was for Kaze Ryu karate instead as that was his dad's style and was going to be his too. Keo also loved using staffs like his dad while Tori liked a tengu or sai and Teo preferred spears although he had even worse aim then Keo, and Keo had once knocked himself out with his own staff. Luckily though Ace the crew sniper was training Teo and Keo while Tori had good aim enough already._

_Speaking of Ace he was sitting down about from Keo next to his wife Charnelle who wore her beautiful diamond necklace as usual. Ace carried cards in his hand as he shuffled them. They were his trademark weapons. While Charnelle carried a book in her hand she was after all a Scholar not many crews have a scholar though this one has one and a tough one to boot. Keo then looked on the other side of Ace. It was Acea there daughter she was covering her eyes and running into things copying Nio. Ace looked over and frowned at her and she immediately got quiet._

_Keo then looked across the table at Ryan Quicks and Nio Slash. Tony the Slash was sitting next to them and laughed as he stuffed some food in his mouth his large black sword next to him. Keo had heard that Tony had collected all the 21 demon swords and molded them into one, but he has also heard that he still needed 3 the ones that once belonged to Pirate Hunter Zoro. Keo quickly dismissed this thought as he looked at the crews doctor Missy Quicks she was an amazing doctor and Keo never spent more then 2 days sick when she treated him._

_After that he looked back to his dad who was choking. Ticker the first mate and who was Kory's best friend hardly talked, but he wasn't a mean person and was always there to listen when Keo needed help. His golden cigarette shaped item which had elemental symbols gleamed and Keo followed the light from it to Marian "Beesting" Latitude. She was the crew's navigator and complete opposite of her boyfriend. She talked a little too much for even Keo, and she always seemed to get drunk at parties. Keo had never found out why they call her bee sting, but her son Mark Latitude had told Keo they really hurt._

_As he looked as Mark he saw a quick movement flash by grabbing a biscuit without anyone realizing it. Keo stared at Sean Zolbryk now he had to be the meanest on the whole crew. He was an ex-assassin and was the thief of the Major Pirates. Keo sighed he didn't like Sean to much he was a loan wolf and didn't really show emotions. Keo then looked at his wife who just like Ticker was the opposite of her husband. She smiled and waved at Keo her wings on her back spreading as she did so. She was from Skypiea and was the musician of the crew. She always seemed to be happy and had an amazing singing voice. Keo shivered as he looked at the person in between them. There son Leo had been born the same year as him and Teo so he shared a similar name. He had wings like his mother but the similarities stopped there and he was his fathers chip off the old block._

_As Kory stood up to make a toast the rest all stood up grabbing their glasses. "To Tori, Mark, Acea, Keo, Teo, Nio, Leo, Ryan, and Penny may our children grow and prosper into the next generation of major pirates. _

_That's when it happened there was a loud boom as a cannonball fired through the dining room. Kory was quick to react and raised his leg kicking the cannonball back through the hole. _

_  
Slash grabbed his sword and ran out through the hole. "Marines Kory" Tony yelled from outside. _

"_Thought so" Kory said as he grabbed all the kids together. "Okay Ticker get the kids out of here now." _

_Ticker ran over and grabbed the kids. They all ran though the secret back route as a storm raged outside. Keo could hear the sound of battle even this low in the ship and groaned._

_He had to do something he just couldn't run away he had to try. Keo turned around as they reached the safety boats and dashed off._

_He had barely taken one step when he was stopped by a marine. He was a huge man and carried a large gun with him. He aimed it at Keo's head and as he shot it off. Ticker rolled a wheel over his golden weapon and it landed on a flame like symbol. "Comet" He said before breathing out fire at the guy who dodged it and aimed at him. _

"_Go now" Tick said rolling the wheel again and placing it back in his mouth. _

"_No way" Tori said as she ran past Ticker and the marine almost as if like a ghost and then proceeded up the stairs._

_Keo and the rest were all forced into the life boat as the marine shot his cannon hitting the bottom of the ship as water began to flood in._

_This was where it began to get blurry. All Keo remembered was water lots of water and Teo floating next to him. Keo reached out and grabbed him then pulled him into a row boat._

_Inside the row boat was a chest. Keo looked at it weirdly before opening it. He lifted the top and looked inside only to find a fruit._

"_Wait this must be one of those fruits Teo and Tori found cool!" Keo said as he stuffed it into his mouth. He almost threw up after eating it._

"_Yuck there's no way that was one it was gross" Keo looked at the box "Stupid box making me eat yucky stuff go away" He said as if he was pushing it and a wind ball shot out his hand knocking the box into the water._

"_So cool! Teo! Teo! Wake up bro" Keo said as he reached out to wake his brother up but instead was shocked to find he couldn't touch him. Keo didn't know then but electricity was his Kaze Kaze fruits only weakness. _

_Then suddenly there was a huge wave and it crashed into the boat. "Keo! Keo! Help me!" Teo said as he hung desperately to the side of the row boat. _

"_Teo I'm sorry I can't" Keo said as he tried to grab his hand but was shocked back again. "Teo turn off your powers."_

"_Keo…Keo…I can't…Keo I…I hate you" Teo said as he let go and sunk away from the boat._

"_NO TEO!" Keo screamed as the wave overtook him as well. Sweeping him to the nearest island which happened to be…Fuchsia Village Monkey D. Luffy's hometown._

_7 years later Keo was ready to start his pirate adventure._

_He had found out that his father and his crew was still alive and that their crew had gotten back together again. _

_From some sources who came thorough Makir's bar he had found out about most of the people from the crew._

_Marian had become a marine and taken Mark with her. They had thought that she really did change and become to the other side as she quickly grew in rank. But it was revealed that Ticker had gone on a mission looking for the rest of the crew and had found them on an island. When Marian had grabbed Mark and went to meet them the marines had followed. Instead of helping the crew though Mark had ran off confused at him mom's actions. It was here that he found the Hachi Hachi Fruit and thus Mark "The Hornet" Latitude. A new amazing marine was born. That's right a marine Mark had turned on his parents._

"_I would never do that" Keo had said that day, but after what happened with Ryan and Nio who knows._

_Ryan, Nio, Tony, and Missy had gone to live on Tony's home island. Which was home a great swordsman dojo were Nio trained. Ryan refused as he wanted to be fast more then use swords and so there family had split apart. Missy and Tony of course reconciled and moved back together. But Nio and Ryan never got back as close and Nio left the day before Tony and Missy got word the crew was getting back together. Ryan left the day before the ship arrived._

_Nio became a bounty hunter, and went on a spree killing marines and pirates alike. He was quickly getting his name known and headed to be the world's greatest swordsman but was beat by Mark himself. After that he was locked up and it wasn't until his next meeting with Keo that he was freed._

_Ryan had left and went to an Island named after Gaimon, a mysterious pirate who was said to live there. He had become one of the fastest runners racing any of the poachers who came there. That was until his next meeting with Keo and Nio._

_Jay and Cari had gone to their hometowns and taking Penny along with them. She had trained with the giants and with the merman afterwards she rejoined with the crew. Penny was the only kid to go back with the crew._

_Acea had trained with her father and mother. Although she took more after her father with her amazing aim. This was only increased from the eating of the Taka Taka fruit. Of course her mother forced her to read as well and she became an excellent inventor. Making her own weapons. She had then become a bounty hunter like Nio._

_Leo had been trained by his father into being an assassin. He and his father then made money from killing. Seona was a sensation where they lived as a singer. After that though it seemed Leo had token Mark's path and became a marine. A ruthless one at that. Also many people didn't know why he decided to switch some say he was going against his dad's will some say they were forcing him. But Keo had his own thoughts on that._

_Then finally there was Teo and Tory who no one had heard anything about. As it turns out Tory had fallen off the ship that day when she ran upstairs to help. _

_Keo stood at the docks he was now 14 he was about to sail off when he found his father's Keychain floating in the water. And decided he would someday meet his father again who he had found out was still alive. Someday he would… "BECOME THE PIRATE KING UKNOWIT!" Keo said as he sailed off in the original row boat from 7 years ago._

_After he sailed off Keo arrived in Shell Town. It was here that he met back up with Nio who had broken out of jail. He also met Mark again and fought him for the first time. After a tie with Mark, Keo continued on only to meet Acea and have a fight with her. Nio had wanted to join Keo's crew but marines came out of no where so Keo ran off leaving Nio behind. _

_He was on his way too Orange Island when he met the King Pirates on his way there. It was a crew of four Rj the captain, Tiger the thief, Kurama the swords man, and Keo joined knocking the 1st mate Otawara Tashiniko to the cook position. Of course this happened after he beat all of them and they asked him to become captain. Keo declined and said he would rather be first mate. He sailed on with them adventuring and exploring for a while until once again they met a new member._

_It was on a trip to the Baratie that they met Sybon. He had eaten the Suna Suna fruit. This fruit allowed him to move sand. On their first meeting Keo and Sybon disliked each other but they got over it and became friends. Afterwards Sybon joined and their adventures continued._

_They were about to enter the grand line when they were attacked by marines. They took care of the marines, but Rj was taken and the crew left captain-less. Keo then decided to take over and became captain. The crew name changed from King Pirates to the Great Major Pirates. When they were about to leave the marines Den Den mushi rung and Keo answered. As it turned out the marines had been tricked to attack them by Ryan who was trying to contact Keo. He was on Gaimon's Island with Nio and wanted to join Keo's crew._

_Keo and his crew picked them up and then proceeded to find Rj which they did. When Rj came back he decided to be 1st mate rather then captain._

_After that they were ready to enter the grand line. But first of course Keo and Rj wanted to check out Louge town. It was Rj's hometown but Keo simply wanted to see the place Monkey D. Luffy had last seen in East blue before going off to grand line. They were of course ambushed by marines. But this time they were more then flunkies. There was Mark, Leo, Mickey, and Hagane. Rj handled Leo easily which surprised Keo a bit. But he was defeated by Mickey who in turn was defeated by Keo. Then Keo beat Mark but lost to Hagane. During their time fighting Otawara and Kurama quit the crew to become bounty hunters and left. Keo and Rj left to rejoin there now slightly smaller crew._

_Acea had also been in Louge town and met up with the Bounty Hunter Scar face. The two joined teams and left after Keo and his crew._

_After entering the grand line Keo and his crew rose to the ranks of the top pirates. Although Keo did have a run in with a pirate god he lost. He wasn't mad about it though considering the pirates god he fought was the number 3 of all 7. Nio also lost in this fight as well and was pretty pissed. The number 3 was Sasori San the world's greatest swordsman. After this Nio did this whole over the top ritual and said he would never lose again. They also found out they weren't the only pirates rising the charts and heard about the Matches Pirates. The crew Acea had joined. Scar face was apparently an inside man working for her so that people wouldn't find out she was a pirate, and could stay a bounty hunter._

_Later they went to the Kingdom of Drum which was run by Dania who was Dalton's descendant. On this island they met Raven who became their doctor. She had eaten the Hi Hi fruit which allowed her to use ice. Also they found out her last name was Kamisori and she was Hagane's sister. After this her and Keo always argued whenever he said something about Hagane…which he usually did sometimes on purpose. It was also on this island that Keo ran into Matches for the first time. He and Keo immediately became friends neither knowing the other was a pirate captain until Acea showed up and attacked Keo. Keo and Matches then decided to become friendly rivals instead of enemies although their language towards each other didn't seem very friendly._

_Then on the island of Jaya Keo met Platoon VI which was a group of marines. They were all marines Keo and Rj had met before except for their leader Jonny. There members were Mark the hornet, Zeo the lightning man, Mickey bokken master ,Genkido water master, Hagane the iron black swordsman, and Jonny the Duplicator. They knew they couldn't win but fought anyway. Of course they ended up starting to lose so they retreated. As they were running two apprentice members of Platoon VI attacked them. Roy Dynamate and Leo. Keo and Leo stared at each other before running right past each other as Rj beat up Roy Dynamate. _

_Finally they landed on the island of Water 7. Keo was looking for a carpenter and ended up meeting the Rattlesnake crew. Their captain was Suichi "Rattlesnake" Roberts. He was an eater of the Hebi Hebi fruit. On his crew were to people Keo had once met Francis "Firecracker" Nickels and Ezekiel "Midnight Shadow" Hollins. The two captains had met once before so there crew's quickly became friends. _

_As they were preparing to leave water 7 something happened. They had a run in with Cp99. The descendants of Cp9's members and even some new ones. After this battle Cp99's commander issued the buster call. Apparently there was some kind of activity going on in Water 7as the Matches Pirates and several other crews arrived including the Storm Raider pirates led by Lord Zeo the ex-marine. This crew was significant because on their crew was Shimazu an old student at the same place Nio learned the art of the sword._

_The crews fought hard against the oncoming marines. It was a tie all the way as the battle raged on. At least that is until one last crew arrive, The Major Pirates..._

**As it all fades away **

**We live to fight another day**

**That Dream is still so far away**

**But hey**

**Guess what's up**

**Yeah just guest what**

**Well we still have hope in our hearts**

**And that's all it will ever take**

**So for the worlds own sake**

**We shall never give up**

**Just fight as long**

**And fight as strong**

**As we can**

**Be the perfect or at least close enough human.**

_Yep here is the real story not like the prototype I put up a while ago. Anyway this is Keo the main characters back story and his adventures so far. So yeah read it and tell me what you think UKNOWIT!__© Kevin McClendon a.k.a Keo12392006 Capitol Creations_


End file.
